Hanami
by azalya dragneel
Summary: Lucy ingin sekali mengikuti pesta Hanami pertamanya tapi sayangnya semua itu tak terwujud karena sakit flu yang dia derita. tapi ternyata seorang pemuda tengah membawa sebuah hadiah yang mungkin akan menjadi hadiah romantis baginya hadiah apakah itu? #terinspirasi dari FT EPISODE 73 (sorry kalo summary-nya gak jelas- -)
1. romantic gifts for you

Hari ini adalah hari yang indah di Magnolia karena hari ini adalah perayaan pesta hanami, semuanya tengah bersiap untuk perayaan tersebut, termasuk Guild tersayang kita _Fairy Tail._

Semuanya tidak sabar menanti perayaan ini karena perayaan pesta hanami hanya ada sekali dalam setahun dan semua orang juga bisa melihat indahnya buka sakura yang tengah mekar. Namun sayang sekali seorang gadis berambut _blondie _tengah terbaring lemah di kasurnya yang empuk dan melapisi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Yup.., gadis yang bernama Lucy ini tengah terserang demam parah akibat misi kemarin saat teamnya tengah menjalankan misi di Gunung Hakobe yang diselimuti salju tebal. Padahal dia ingin sekali menikmati pesta hanami pertamanya tersebut, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda _berambut salmon_ dan teman setianya yang seekor exeed datang untuk menjemput Lucy menuju taman dekat guild (author gak tau pasti dimana tempat perayaan hanaminya-").

"Lucy~", panggil seekor exeed milik Salamander bernama Happy

"Lucy, apa kau ada didalam?", Tanya seseorang Dragon Slayer bernama Natsu sambil mengetuk pintu, dia tidak melewati jendela seperti biasanya karena dia merasa bahwa Lucy sedang beriistirahat setelah misi kemarin

"Masuklah Natsu.., Happy…", Jawab Lucy dengan nada lemah

"Lucy, apa kau sudah siap?", Tanya Natsu dengan semangat

Lucy berjalan lemas menuju Natsu sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan sehelai selimut, "maaf, Natsu sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku terkena demam setelah misi kemarin hhaaatttcchhhuu~"

"Lucy, daijoubu?", Tanya Happy merasa kasihan pada Lucy

"apa kau yakin tidak ikut?, Lucy", Tanya Natsu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan wajahnya yang tadi terlihat senang menjadi agak sedih melihatkeadaan Lucy.

"apakah kau tidak lihat keadaanku, maaf Natsu, Happy aku harus istirahat", kata Lucy, setelah itu Natsu dan Happy pun pergi menuju taman.

Sesampainya di taman terlihat semua anggota guild tengah berpesta dan berkumpul bersama.

"jadi Lucy terkena flu?!", Tanya Gray

"apakah dia akan baik-baik saja", Tanya Juvia

"aku harap begitu. Wendy apakah kau bisa menyembuhkannya?", Tanya Happy pada Wendy.

"ya, aku sudah memberinya sihir penyembuh, mungkin besok Lucy-san akan sembuh", kata Wendy

"besok ya…", kata Happy dengan raut wajah sedih

Tidak beberapa lama, permainan yang diadakan pada pesta hanami inipun mulai yaitu permainan bingo tetapi ketika semua orang sedang bersenang-senang, Natsu hanya diam dan tengah termenung dengan raut muka sedih karena partnernya tengah sakit flu itu. Akhirnya tak beberapa lama Erza mendapat bingo pertama yang berhadiahkan tanaman yang kemarin mereka dapatkan dari misi, setelah itu Cana mendapatkan bingo kedua dan bingo ketiga didapatkan oleh Happy, Juvia dan Levy yang berhadiahkan 2 tiket untuk 2 orang dan menginap di sebuah hotel selama 3 hari.

"wahhh Natsu aku berhasil", kata Happy dengan senang

"hmm…", Natsu hanya membalas dengan tidak bersemangat.

Melihat itu Happy merasa sedih, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah itu pada Natsu.

"ne Natsu, hadiah ini untukmu saja", kata Happy

"apa maksudmu Happy?, bukankah kau yang mendapatkannya?, lagipula kaukan bisa mengajak Charle", kata Natsu

"tidak ini untukmu saja, lagipula aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk terus bersama Charle", kata Happy sambil membayangkan dia tengah menggoda Charle

"Baiklah, Arigatho Happy", kata Natsu sambil tersenyum

"tapi, kau akan mengajak siapa, Natsu?. Tiket inikan untuk dua orang?", Tanya Happy

"mungkin aku akan mengajak_**nya**_ untuk menghiburnya", kata Natsu dengan senyuman lebar sambil memandangi tiket di tangannya


	2. You are so kind to me

**Hallo MINNA saya kembali lagi, namun sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk chapter pertama karena terlalu pendek dan sumarry yang ngaco. tapi terimakasih ya buat yang sudah nge-review :D**

**Yukki Hiruma: cerita ini masih berlanjut kok, arigatou ne**

**Nnatsuki:tenang aja cerita ini masih berlanjut**

**Adellecia Evans: makasih banget ya buat sarannya, maklum saya author baru :p. argatou ne senpai #bungkuk 90 derajat**

**Azalya Dragneel mempersembahkan**

** .**

** . **

**disclaimer :Mashima-sensei**

** pairing:NaLu**

Pesta Hanamipun berakhir semua mage Fairy Tail kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi Natsu dan Happy tidak kembali kerumah mereka melainkan menuju ke apartement seorang celestial spirit mage, tujuan mereka adalah… yup mereka ingin memberikan hadiah yang mereka dapatkan pada Lucy.

**Lucy's Apartement (Lucy POV)**

"hahh..Aku ingin sekali mengikuti perayaan pesta Hanami, pasti semuanya tengah bersenang-senang tapi mau bagaimana lagi mungkin tahun depan aku bisa merayakannya"pikirku sambil menghibur diriku sendiri.

"Aku ingin ke toilet" akupun berusaha bangkit walaupun tubuhku terasa lemas.

**End Lucy POV**

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy keluar dari toilet dan ingin segera kembali ke kasurnya, namun takdir berkata lain(?) seorang pemuda berambut salmon tengah duduk di kasurnya bersama dengan sahabat setianya.

"Yo~ Lucy"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI APARTEMENTKU?, APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI KALAU AKU SEDANG ISTIRAHAT"kata—bentak Lucy yang kesal karena kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang

"Tenang Lucy, aku kesini hanya ingin memberimu hadiah yang kami dapatkan saat permainan bingo tadi"kata Natsu sambil menunjukan 2 tiket yang berada di tangannya (mungkin lebih tepatnya Happy yang mendapatkan hadiah itu ._.)

"Apa itu?"tanya Lucy

"Ini adalah tiket liburan gratis di sebuah hotel selama 3 hari dan hanya untuk dua orang" kata Happy

"Lalu?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi bersamaku"kata Natsu sambil menunjukan grins khasnya.

Seketika terdapat semburat merah tipis di pipi Lucy, "bukannya kalian bisa pergi berdua?" tanya Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merahnya.

"Ayolah Lucy, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersamaku" kata Natsu

"Aye.., lagipula aku ingin tetap disini bersama Charle" kata Happy

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak orang lain saja?, sepeti Lisanna atau yang lainnya" kata Lucy sewot

"Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika pergi bersamamu, lagipula aku ingin menghiburmu karena tadi kau tidak bisa ikut pesta hanami"kata Natsu sambil tersenyum

Mendengar itu semburat merah di pipi Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi dan kini detak jantungnya yang tidak terkendali.

"B-baiklah aku ikut"kata Lucy

"Yeeii, oke Lucy besok aku tunggu di pelabuhan Hargeon jam 9. Ayo Happy kita pulang"kata Natsu dengan girangnya

"Ayee, jaa ne~ Lucy"kata Happy

Namun sebelum Natsu dan Happy beranjak menuju jendela, tiba-tiba saja Lucy memeluk Natsu dari belakang.

"Arigatou Natsu"kata Lucy

Natsupun terkejut namun dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan Lucy

"Sama-sama Lucy"kata Natsu

"DEEKITTERRUU"kata Happy dengan wajah iseng

"Urusai, baka neko"kata Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah

"Baiklah Lucy, sampai bertemu besok"kata Natsu sambil melepas pelukannya dan menuju keluar jendela

"Aku rasa dia sangat perhatian denganku"kata Lucy dalam hati sambil tersenyum lembut.

"hhaaattcchuuu, aku harus istirahat kembali" akhirnya Lucypun kembali tertidur

**TBC...**

**maaf kalo masih terlalu pendek, tunggu next chapternya ya**

**arigatou minna, review pleass**


End file.
